


Я никогда не скажу...

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все закрывают глаза...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я никогда не скажу...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Never Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672384) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



Все закрывают глаза на то, что Баки сильно прислоняется к Капитану Америке.

Все закрывают глаза на то, как Баки смотрит на мужчину - обожание и благоговение написаны на его лице.

И если Капитан Америка, просто так случается, смотрит в ответ - желание и любовь в его глазах - да, и на это тоже все закрывают глаза.

Все закрывают глаза даже на то, как Баки медленно встает и исчезает в темноте леса, и Капитан не слишком далеко отстает.

Как только он уходит, все переглядываются - нет, они ничего не скажут, да, им все равно. Почему? Потому что они знают, что они были спасены только по чистой случайности. Они были спасены, потому что этот солдат, Баки, был важен Капитану. И если бы ситуация была другая, все знают, что Капитан оставил бы их всех там гореть, если бы это значило спасти жизнь _Баки_...


End file.
